Currently, there are various approaches employed to accurately determine the relative position between different platforms (e.g., vehicles, such as airborne vehicles). Conventional approaches include light detection and ranging (LIDAR) systems, laser trackers, pattern recognition techniques, and proximity sensors. However, most of these techniques require large and/or expensive sensors, and complicated digital processing. As such, there is a need for an improved technique to accurately determine the relative position between various platforms.